


Joy

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: At the office Christmas party, Draco finally finds his courage. (Liquid courage, but thankfully, Potter didn't mind.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 19 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
> Also for the prompt of 'Work Christmas party with spiked punch' at dracoharry100. And the prompt of [Office Christmas Party](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Group-Of-Friends-Enjoying-Christmas-Drinks-In-Bar_zpsn6qxccdw.jpg.html) at adventdrabbles. And then day 19 at adventchallenge.

Draco knew that the punch was spiked or else he wouldn't be thinking of doing this.

"Don't," Pansy hissed. She'd agreed to come as his plus one so he wouldn't look completely pathetic. She knew about his crush on Potter and also agreed that it would be a stupid idea for them to date.

Unfortunately, Draco and alcohol usually led to... Well, so far he hadn't made any huge mistakes (signing up to be an Auror because Potter had was one of his stupider ones), but this would be the worst.

"Draco," Pansy said.

He shrugged off her arm and put his punch down. Pansy sighed, but didn't stop him. She'd tried too often in the past and was fed up.

Draco grinned and walked across the room. Potter had shown up alone, but no one expected anything else. It wasn't as though he could show up with anyone who wasn't already going with someone else here (and how had their groups of friends managed to thoroughly fill the ranks of new Aurors?) and anyone else was likely to give the Prophet an exclusive tomorrow.

Potter grinned when he saw Draco which Draco thought was pretty good considering what he was about to do.

"I was just talking to Ron here about how we managed to solve that cold case," Potter said. He patted the seat next to him. "Come sit down and help me."

The seat next to Potter wouldn't do. Draco pushed his way into Potter's lap who chuckled. "Someone had some of punch, did he?"

Weasley groaned. "Might want to do something before he... Or, not?" 

Draco ignored him. He had more important things to do -- like finishing kissing Potter. He hummed into Potter's mouth, completely content. He pouted when Potter ended the kiss.

"We might want to go somewhere else?" Potter suggested. His hands on Draco's arse said otherwise.

Draco smiled and looked up at the window of the restaurant where the party was being held. Their office party and now it included everything Draco had ever wanted. Under the light of a sign reading 'Joy', Draco was (happily) kissed again by Potter.


End file.
